Sagikkun
| status= Merged with Salam on Day 22 | challenges= 7 | lowestplacingmember= Willenium96 (24/24) | highestplacingmember= AlissaMarinxo (5/24) | flagimage= | insigniaimage= | buffimage= }} , also known as the Tricksters, is one of the four starting tribes on . Their color is dark golden rod. The players who thrive off of chaos. These players know how to make things messy and change the game in every way, shape and form in order to get to where they need to go. Original * AlissaMarinxo also known as "Alissa", from & . She's known for flying under the radar premerge and using her strong social game to keep the target off of her back most of the merge. She then began to cause chaos near the endgame, in an effort to shake things up & make things interesting for the viewers. She was eventually taken out at the final 6 with a split vote and an idol play. She later returned in HvV, with more aggressive gameplay which got her deep and also got her eliminated in the late merge. * Allyreyes, also known as "Ally", from . She came into the season and was the definition of a gamebot. Her ruthless tactics got her all the way to final tribal council where, even though she was chastised as being heartless and emotionless, she earned the title of Sole Survivor in a 6-1 jury vote. * Aerialchinook, also known as "Chris", from . Known for his charming personality, savage gameplay and his cutthroat attitude which got him all the way to final 4 before he was taken out for being the biggest threat left in the game. * Eddie786™, also known as "Eddie", from , & . In Australia, he was known for being bitchy towards his competitors, especially Jennifer. After Noah's elimination, he was left by himself 4 against 1. His tribe threw the challenge, his fate was sealed and he was voted out. He returned in Resurgence, with more strategic gameplay & controlled several alliances. He was eventually idoled out due to how big of a threat he became. 12 seasons later, in HvV, Eddie finally found his footing, playing a strong game that could've gotten him the win but a loss at the FIC sealed his fate in 4th place. * Fsha, also known as "Fariha", from . Known for playing a strong social game that kept her in a good spot during the premerge of Carthage, and then making moves at the merge by flipping on her OG tribe and then flipping back. These moves put her in a good spot but then put her in the line of fire and she ended up going out in 6th place. * Willenium96, also known as "Will", from . Known for having solid control over his original tribe, but was deemed to be too threatening at the merge and ended up as the 3rd member of the jury. Post-Tribe Swap * AsaKusuri * Blueu22 * NWTSEvan * Fitz0021 * Sami 171 * Raccoonmeat17 Second Tribe Swap * AlissaMarinxo * AsaKusuri * Blueu22 * NWTSEvan * Fitz0021 * Thatsmyidol * Zombijou Tribe History Gallery Trivia Category:Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Legends Tribes Category:Yellow Tribes